Roses are Red
by RhaRt
Summary: A forgotten girl, lost in the depths of time and misery. Could she ever return to her real self? He's forced to help. Could his irate feelings turn to ones of love? ocxsasuke  ON HAITUS
1. That Same Damn Dream

A/N: Yay! First chappie out! Oh yes, this is my first time writing Sasuke as one of the main characters, so I'm not sure if I'll portray him correctly, so If anyone has any advice, it would be highly appreciated! Oh, and if you could inform me if Sasuke gets too OOC! You had better thank my friend Sophie for this story, cause I'm writing it for her 13th birthday. Oh, and I'm not sure how quick I'll be able to update, because in between my other story, soccer, and seventh grade I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update. Oh, and I don't own Naruto... -.-

Chapter 1: Red-headed Beauty

Fear formed itself into prickes of tears at the corners of his eyes, clouding his vision unhelpfully. He stumbled across the damp forest floor, leaping and dodging uprooted objects, branches, and piles of muck. _Where was she? Where could she have gone? _It didn't matter, he just had to find her!

Sasuke jolted awake as terror snuck it's hand around his heart and clenched painfully. He erected himself into an upright position, wiping beads of sticky sweat off of his clammy brow. That had been the fourth time he had lived the dream this week, and it was exactly the same each time. Leaping through the trees, over branches and muck, he awoke at the same time, covered in sweat and panting like a dehydrated mutt. The dreams had all revolved around _her_. The red headed girl with the demon-like golden eyes. He had seen her in his dreams, and that was it. He had never spotted her in a tangible form. The time he could see her the clearest was when he was dreaming. she looked so realistic then. He felt as if he could reach out and run a hand through her silky locks, or caress her porcelain complexion. It was as if he knew her. It was like if someone came up to him and asked him questions about her, he could answer all of them easily. I was as if she was a real memory that had been folded and neatly placed deep into the folds of his mind. he was snapped out of his thoughts by his bodily alarm clock's gurgling growl. He swore he would find her. Not just for his sake, but for his sanity's.

o0o0o0o

It was happening again.

The raven haired boy zigzagged through the forest, not out of fear this time, but out of determination. He _had _to find her this time! he didn't know how long his sanity would last if this dream kept reoccurring, especially since it was already on the peak of nonexistence. He spotted a brief flash of red, before it disappeared into the moonlight. _It's her!_He sprinted over to the spot he had pinpointed her location, panting slightly from running so long and hard. Though when he arrived, the only evidence she had been there was a pair of footprints, but those were already disappearing. He was about to start following the direction the footprints led, but abruptly stopped when he felt hot, moist breath on the back of his neck. He craned his neck to the left, only to see the woman he was seeking. His obsidian eyes widened slightly as he looked her over. She was absolutely gorges. Her red locks shining eerily, yet beautifully in the moonlight. She wore short black leather shorts, with a matching shirt that lay just above her belly button. She had some sort of tattoo showing from under her shorts, but he disregarded it quickly. He raised his eyes to hers, only to see hers narrowed in annoyance. This was getting a bit too far for his liking, ad why was she dressed like a prostitute? He glared coldly at her, annoyed with both himself, and the girl. She grinned, barring her fang-like teeth at him.

"It's time to make the connection," She began to stalk over towards him, and out of reflex, he went to whip out a kunai, but found he frozen in place, unable to move even a single limb. _What's going on here? Dreams can get crazy, but this? This is just insane! _a light breeze rippled his clothes slightly, and pushed his raven hair into his eyes. his eyes blinked subconsciously from irritation, and before he knew it, she was standing a mere foot in front of him. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, almost overlooked that his hand was raising, and he was not the one controlling the appendage. She raised her left hand, and placed her palm on his right one. The gentle breeze suddenly turned into a gust, whipping his clothes and hair around with the force of a hurricane, while she stayed eerily unmoving. A bright light flashed on from in between their connected hands.

"You will find my host in the near future, Sasuke Uchicha. Remember; Rose," they were suddenly engulfed in a blast of white, red, and black.

Sasuke woke once again with a jolt, though this time he wasn't sweating profusely. He went to sit up, but was stilled by a sudden searing pain on his forearm. Wincing, his gaze flickered down to a glowing red mark in the shape of a pentagram_. What the heck? how the hell did this get here_?_And Rose? What was that supposed to mean?_ His eyes widened as a few facts clicked together. _The sign that was on her hip is a pentagram! But that still doesn't explain why I have one now... _He instinctively glanced down at his clock, only to see it read four ten. _Crap! Training starts in ten minutes! _He scurried out of his bedroom, got dressed, and snatched an apple from the table from the dining room table before sprinting outside and slamming the front door, leaving a trail of sand and dust in his wake.

o0o0o0o

Surprisingly, Kasashi was only thirty minutes late, but this time he had a factual excuse, not some stupid nonsense.

"Team 7, I would like to introduce you to my little cousin, Rose," He shoved a flustered red-headed girl in front if him. "Well you have time to get to know each other, I have... Important matters to attend to, Ciao!" Kakashi gave a small wave and poofed off before anyone could protest. _Typical. _Sasuke sighed irritably, but his gaze still lingered in the red-head. It was _her._He knew it, even though her eyes were cerulean blue, instead of that demonic golden colour. He could tell it was her because the same vibe came off her, even though this was slightly kinder and innocent.

"Hello, my name is Rose. Rose Tenma,"

o0o0o0o

A/N: Reviews = updates! Soooo review!

~ Rena


	2. Repressed Memories

A/N: Yeah, I know i said i needed reviews for updates, but I don't fancy sitting in the car for a day with nothing to do... So this chapter is the product of my utter boredom! Yay! :D Oh, and there is violence in this chappie. No likey, no ready! Simple as that! :P

Chapter 2: Represses Memories

Sasuke blinked in surprise, looking over the slightly familiar girl. It looks like her, but her eyes and clothes are different. _I could ask her, but then again, if it's not her, she would think I'm crazy.._. Sasuke continued pondering the different factors, unsure of the consequences. She shifted her weight nervously under his gaze, uncomfortable from the all the attention. Meanwhile, Sakura fumed next to Naruto, who, of course, had all attention on the red-head, oblivious of his infuriated teammate. Sakura clenched her fist. _Even Naruto-baka is paying attention to her, and more than me. And the way Sasuke-kun is staring at her! I better give her a piece if my mind when we're alone!_

"I'm the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Naruto gave Rose thumbs up and trademark grin, puffing his chest out to add to his bravado. She smiled sadly, eyes clouding over as memories painfully flooded back to her.

~FLASHBACK~

"Rosie-chan! Give your Nii-chan a hug!" Rose giggled happily, leaping on the older boy. He grabbed her and flung her up in the air, catching her safely as gravity pulled her back.

"Again, Nii-chan, again!" He smiled slightly, and set her on the firm ground against her wishes.

"Not now, Bunny, Nee-san will have dinner ready shortly, we had better wash up," Rose pouted angrily, and crossed her arms in front of her chest childishly.

"I don't wanna, Tobu-chan! You know I don't like Okaa-san's cooking! It's yucky!" She stood her ground firmly, glaring at Tobu.

"If that's the case..." He dove towards Rose, and swung her on his back. Giggling madly, she wrapped her legs around Tobu's waist, keeping a firm grip so she wouldn't fall. "Then I'll have to make you!" He raced toward the the house. Once there, he dashed toward the kitchen.

"Run Nii-chan, RUN!" Tobu suddenly froze at the opening that led to the kitchen, trans-vexed. She gazed toward the spot where Tobu was gawking at. Her father had her mother pinned to the wall and sobbing as he threatened her. Of course, Rose didn't under stand what was happening. "Otou-san?" Her sister glanced up and her violet eyes widened in horror and slight embarrassment. Her father spun around, glaring at the two juveniles.

"Wha-t-t are you d-doing heere?" He slurred, trying to glare at them, but only able to focus on their side of the room. Tobu's nose scrunched up in distaste. _He's drunk, and he takes it out on Nee-san! How dare he! If he can't handle his own problems then he shouldn't be here in the first place!_

"Tobu, take Rose and go out and eat dinner. I didn't have a chance to prepare it yet. There's money on the end table in the living room," Their older sister requested with words laced with sorrow.

"But-"

"Do what she say's, boy, or I'll make your life even more pitiful then it already is," The drunk demanded, again trying to glare at the maroon-haired boy, and once again his efforts proved futile. Tobu glared once more at his father, and glanced once more at his sister, sandwiched pitifully between his father and the wall. He sighed in defeat as his mother gazed at him pleadingly. _This is the last time I back down, and that was only because Rose was here! Consider yourself lucky, you bastard! _He spun on his heel and stormed out of the room, Rose bouncing up and down with each enraged step.

"Why is Nee-san crying, Tobu-chan?" Rose asked curiously, tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion. Tobu sighed slightly. what was he supposed to tell her? That their father father was an alcoholic and was probably beating the living shit out of their sister at this very moment?

"Erm... Their just having a slight... Misunderstanding..." His eyes hardened just thinking about what might be happening in the kitchen at this very moment. Despite her young age, Rose could detect her brother's lie easily.

Just as she was about to protest and demand the truth, they head a feminine pain filled shriek come from the direction of the kitchen. It wasn't hard to figure out that it was their sister screaming, considering there were only two females in the clan at the time, and one of them was currently in the living room, not the kitchen. Tobu set her down to the ground and swiftly race toward the kitchen, Rose not far behind. The siblings stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the now unruly kitchen, horror struck from the nightmarish image. Their sister sprawled out on the tile, clothes shredded and her barely covered body drenched with her own blood. Her next was twisted at a odd angle, throat slit like a pig. On of her arms looked as if they has been torn off, both laying in a pool pf blood at the other side of the room. Rose tried to hold back the bile that was quickly rising in her throat, but her efforts proved futile as she wretched on the kitchen floor until nothing was coming up. Tobu glared, and he was the most scariest, and angriest Rose had ever seen him. He leaped towards their father, but in a flash, he had spun around and had a sword through Tobu's midsection before she could even blink. His eyes widened in shock as his would added to the bloodbath that would forever taint the house. Her father pulled out his katana from Tobu, receiving a pained groan along with it. Tobu crumpled the ground as blood began seeping out of his open mouth. Her father turned around and faced her with a crazed look and a malicious grin spread across his face.

"You've been a burden to everyone since you were brought into this world, now I'll be the one to watch you leave, you little bitch!" He dove for her, put she stood still, to terrified to move a muscle. She flinched and screwed her eyes shut when she felt the sword pierce her naval, but that was as far as it got. She felt some sort of liquid spurt over her small frame, and she slowly opened her eyes. She did s double-take as she saw her father's dead body hovering over, a meat cleaver pierced completely through his throat, blood still running from the open wound. She backed up against the kitchen wall, as whatever force that was holding her father up let him slump to the ground with a sickening squelch. Her cerulean orbs raised, only to widen in surprise as she saw Tobu panting above her, clutching the wound on his stomach.

"Rosie-chan... Run. And don't look back, no matter what, okay? And remember, I'll always be there for you," He smiled softly to her, and crumpled to the ground for the last time.

~END OF FLASHBAKC~

_Stupid 'Mother'. Pshh, I shouldn't even address her as such after she left us! How foolish I was then. if I only knew back then what I know now-_

"Rose-chan? ROOOOOSEEEEE-CHHHHAANNNNNNNNNNN!" Naruto's high pitched voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"What happened," Rose asked, completely unaware what was going on.

"Your eyes were like, glazed over, and you looked super depressed! I thought you were dead or something-"

"She's obviously not dead, dobe," Sasuke interrupted, rolling his eyes slightly. Damn, did Naruto always have to be so stupid?

"SASUKE-TEME-"

"Please, let's stop fighting! Um, here! Can someone help me find where I'm supposed to stay? I've never been here before, so I don't know my way around-" Rose held up a small slip of paper with an address sprawled across of it.

"I'll help you, Rose-chan!" Naruto bounced over to her and snatched the paper out of her hands. He read the paper, then did a double-take. "Oh no, Rose-chan! You're in the apartment next to Sasuke-teme's house! Ugh! Too bad you didn't have an apartment next to mine, Rose-chan! That would have been SOOOOOO cool!" Naruto glared angrily at the Uchiha, who just shrugged him off. Naruto, bored of the current 'conversation' ran over to Sakura who was still silently seething in the corner, glaring at the red-head. Man... If looks could kill! Naruto proceeded in asking the pinkette out for the billionth time, as Sasuke muttered something like:

"I'm going home," under his breath. Rose pursued Sasuke like a lost puppy. As soon as Naruto ans Sakura were out of sight, Sasuke swiveled around and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Who are you, really?"

o0o0o0o

A/N: Yay! Cliffy! Bet you're pissed at me! * runs and hides behind a random couch * Well, the more reviews, the faster the updates! Soooooo... REVIEW! ^^


End file.
